The Haunting of Lady Swan!
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: ON HOLD FOR REWRITE...
1. Chapter 1: Prologues

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material that looks familiar.

The Haunting of Lady Swan!

Chapter 1: Prologues

Edward's P.O.V:

1st Prologue:

I was born in Chicago in 1901. In 1917, the Spanish Influenza hit the United States. In 1918, my father fell to the disease. Then me and my mother contracted the deadly disease except unlike my father we lasted more than a day. My mother used her energy to take care of me in my sick bed. She even took care of me when she was on her death bed. The last thing she said was to Carlisle before she lost consensus and later died was "Please save him in a way no other person can please" she pleaded with him and at the time he was traveling the earth alone and he was looking for a companion so since i was already dieing he chose me. I was taken to his house and was in immense pain for 3 days. Now I am pale white and ice cold, and I live off the blood of animals. My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I my pets am a vampire.

Bella's P.O.V:

2nd Prologue:

I was born in Forks in 1865. In 1873, I was murdered by a cruel man who wanted to get back at my father, who was the chief of police in this little town. It was on my birthday, September 13th, of 1873 that I was murdered. I was shot 5 times in the chest, and stabbed 10 time in the chest also. He wanted to "make sure" I was dead, but i knew that he really did it cause he was psychotic. After that my father was going to make sure he caught the bastard that killed his little girl. He was caught 7 months later and was sentenced to hang by the neck untill dead. He never did hang....no......no he escaped by killing a person who was in charge of guarding him. My father. My brothers that were twins died next by a horrible killing virus. Then all that was left was my mother. With having her children and husband taken from her prematurely she........she committed suicide by hanging herself on one of the beams in the house. Thing was.....I had to watch my whole family die. With my killer still out there I was never able to move on to the other side.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella and I am a ghost and have been for 136 years.


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing is believeing!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything .

Chapter 1: Seeing is Believing.

Edward's P.O.V:

I was in my Silver Volvo on my way to Washington, well Forks, Washington to be specific. My stereo was blaring Debussy. I was quite relaxed because I didn't have anyone in my head. Usually people are screaming in my head all at once because I can hear peoples thoughts. I haven't come across one person who was an exception to my gift or curse whatever you want to call it but I hope one day I will. I also one day hope to find a soul mate also but till then… I will have to put up with it. There was only one thing different to this time we were moving from all the other times we've moved since I was turned in 1918 and that was that we were buying a house not building it. They found a nice house that was for sale and the only one for sale which Esme and Carlisle found strange. I saw the house in Esme's thoughts and I thought it was quite nice looking, but that was just my opinion. It hadn't had many occupants since it was built but what was weird was they all didn't stay more than 5 months. The house itself was built in 1862. There was one little problem… noone possesses any information on the original family. I had looked at every single thing that came up when I looked up the address and it had only a picture of what the house looked like when it was first originally built. During my research this house's history I had noticed one thing in common with the articles that I read….. They all contained the word **haunted**.

*Flashback*

_The first result was a video from a show called Ghost Adventures. (A/N: I LUV THIS SHOW) _

_They had cameras but didn't add any special effects. They were walking around talking and asking questions and then about a few minutes in there were some answers. They asked her a lot of questions and the thing is that she answered them all. He was quite surprised when she had a voice like bells and a waterfall. "What's your name?" he asked. No answer. "Ok did you have a nickname?" he asked. "Bells." you could faintly hear that in the background. "How hold were you when you died?" he asked. "Eighteen." the voice said. "When did you die?" he asked. "Birthday." she answered. So… her name was Bells who died on her Eighteenth Birthday. He started walking around the house and then he noticed something in that room. Everything was covered except a piano that I would kill for. He approached the bench, sat down, and started messing with the keys. It was quite in tune for being in a house that no one has lived in for more than 100 years. Suddenly there was a gust of air and he was flat on his butt next to the bench. "Ugh oh, I think I just pissed her off by messing with the piano, we better move away." he said. All of a sudden you heard a piano playing and a woman crying. The piano was really good but I couldn't tell what period of time it was from but it sure was older than I was. Then the video cut off._

_*_End of Flashback*

I went down the winding drive to the house, stopped the car, turned off the ignition, got out, and leaned against the hood of the car waiting for my family to get there. Once they all were here they were all staring at the house in amazement. I chuckled. "She's a beauty ain't she!" I said. They all nodded. I chuckled and looked at Carlisle. "Should I tell them or should you?" I asked. He sighed and then shrugged. "I suppose I should tell them what's going on with the house shouldn't I?" He said. "No, I could do it." I volunteered. Personally I just wanted to scare the crap out of them. Get back for the things that they had done to me in the past and well you know…. The future. "I suppose Edward." Carlisle said. He then walked off. Esme followed him.

_Tell me what happens_ he thought to me. I nodded. "What's going on? I am so confuzzled." Alice whined. (A/N: if you don't know confuzzled is a mix of two words: Confused + Puzzled= Confuzzled!) "Alice you know how your visions have been going haywire?" I answered her question with another question. "Yeah! What about it?" she said. I looked at her with a look that said 'put 2 and 2 together!' She then I guess figured it out. She glared at me. "You!" She accused. I shrugged. "The house is haunted." I stated plainly back at her to see if she caught what I said. Her eyes widened. "W…W…hat?" She stuttered out. She looked absolutely terrified. Me, Emmett, and Jasper chuckled; Emmett and Jasper got hit on the back of the head; They shut up; I laughed harder; They glared at me. "How is it haunted? Ghosts don't exist! There's no such thing!" Rose said. I scoffed. "Yeah, and neither do vampires or 74werewolves!" I said sarcastically. She looked at me like I was stupid, which for her was normal. "So what's your point?" I rolled my eyes. "Rosie I think his point is that if vampires exist then so can ghosts." Emmett said. We all stared at him like he had a third head. (A/N: I've never understood that expression!) "What? See, I can be smartical when I want to be." He stated. We all rolled our eyes and shook our heads. "Dude, you were doing so well untill that comment." Jasper says. "Well whatever I don't believe it." Rose said being stubborn. "Well yeah but neither did I I just wanted to see who freaked out from this." I said. When I saw Alice's face I laughed. "Not nice." she said slapping my arm playfully. I turned around to face the house but didn't expect to see what I did. I saw a woman with a vintage looking red silk dress, pinkish- purplish neon eyes, a very pretty hair style and red full lips. I was astounded. I looked at my siblings and they were talking amongst each other and when I looked back at the window she was gone. I shook my head. I probably was imagining it all. I started for the inside. I then went upstairs and found a bedroom I liked so I took it. I put all my crap in it and rearranged it all. When I opened the closet door there was a little door. I opened it and went in. It was a bedroom that had furniture in it. There was a harp, flute, piano, and a violin. I went to the piano and stroked the ivory keys and they were perfectly in tune which was weird. "What are you doing in here?" a waterfall voice said. It startled me cause I didn't hear anyone enter the room. I turned around and it was the same girl as before, the one I saw in the window. "I'm sorry. I found the door and I was curious." I said. "No, I expected that but what are you doing here…in my house…in my room?" she asked calmly while sitting down on the bed. "What do you mean?" I was quite confuzzled. "Why do you live here, vampire? Why would you want to it's _haunted_?" she asked. I froze. "H…H…How do y…y…you know that?" I stuttered out. She laughed. It was now my favorite sound in the whole world. "Hon, I've lived here for over 136 years. You didn't think I _**wouldn't**_ know what you are did you?" she said raising her eyebrows. Did she just say 136 _years!_ Yep she did. "My name's Bella by the way. It's short for Isabella." she introduced. "Sorry it's a reflex." I apologized. "My name is Edward." I introduced back. "Edward…Ed…" Esme came through the door. Bella gasped and her hand went to her mouth. "Oh…my…god!" she whispered so low I almost didn't catch it. "What is this?" Esme asked gesturing to the room. "Bella's room." I answered. "Who's Bella?" Esme asked. "The ghost!" I answered back. "Edward are you sure your ok?" Esme asked concerned. "Hey Edward ask her what her maiden name is?" Bella said to me. "Esme what is your maiden name? Please answer and don't ask questions. "Swan. Why?" Esme answered. "I knew it! Edward tell her that when she was 16 she 'fell' out of a tree and broke her arm and blamed her little sister for it." she rushed. "Why?" I asked. "Just do it." she forced. "When you was 16 you 'fell' out of a tree and broke your arm and blamed your little sister for it." I said. Esme's hand went to her mouth. "How do you know that?" She asked. "Tell her that she fell in love with a man named James who disappeared and then came back to drag her to a new place." Bella said. "You fell in love with a man named James who disappeared and then came back to drag you to a new place." I said. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS? TELL ME NOW!" Esme demanded while crying. "Tell her that her little sister was _murdered_ at her 18th birthday party. She was stabbed 10 times and shot 5." Bella said. "Your little sister was _murdered_ at her 18th birthday party. She was stabbed 10 times and shot 5." I told her. Esme then broke down. Her eyes filled with tears that would never fall and she was on the floor sobbing. Carlisle probably heard some of what was going on and came to investigate but when he saw what state Esme was in he went into protective mode. He ran to her into his arms, started comforting her, looked at me and his face was so mad that I had never seen him so mad. "What. Did. You. Do!" he was seething. "Hey don't blame me blame Bella." I said. "Say Blame Daisy!" Bella told me. "Blame Daisy not me!" I said. Esme gasped. "Esme?" I said quietly. She looked at me. "Does that name mean anything to you?" I asked her. "Yes," she nodded her head, "I called my little sister Isabella when we were kids." She said. "Tell her Welcome back to Swan Manor." Bella whispered. "Esme… Welcome back to Swan Manor." I said. "Oh my god!" Esme said, "Edward how are you getting this information?" She asked. I was about to answer but Esme gasped. I looked at Bella and she nodded to me. "Daisy?" Esme whispered. "Hey Me-Me." Bella said. "Oh my god Who did this to you Daisy!" Esme demanded of her little sister. "I can't say… you have to figure it out just to release me. Mi-Mi please help me I am so sick of being here." Bella pleaded. "Bella what happened to the family?" Esme asked. "I was murdered the day I turned 18... It was at the celebration, My murderer killed father to escape when he got caught and was waiting to be hung, the twins died of a plague, and mother took her life. I had to watch it all," Bella started sobbing, "It was so horrible." she just was sobbing so much. Esme ran to her sister and tried to comfort her. "So…Me-Me you're a vampire…..cool?" She sounded like she felt awkward. Esme chuckled and rubbed Bella's back. "Yeah I am. I have a vampire husband and have 5 adoptive vampire children too." Bella giggled. "I'm sorry about James and your son. I wish that I could have helped you from him when I had the chance." she said to her. "I always had a feeling that he was foul and I never liked him for a moment." She continued. "Oh don't beat yourself up about it, it isn't your fault and it happened a long time ago." Esme consoled her. She started to cry. "I know but I should have stopped and told you." She sobbed. "Daisy…Tell me what!" Esme said sternly. "I can't tell you I'm so sorry I cant tell you." she sobbed uncontrollably. "Daisy you can tell me I won't get mad." Esme tried really hard to get Bella to tell her but she wouldn't give it up. Finally Esme stopped trying to get her to talk about it and eventually Bella stopped crying. She wiped the rest of her tears off her face and laughed as she sniffled. "Sorry for pushing you out of the tree when we were children." she said with a sheepish smile. Esme gasped and playfully slapped her arm while giggling. "I knew you did it but of course everyone had this idea in their heads that you were such a sweet child and would never do something like that." Esme said. "I am an angel, honest, the horns are just there to keep the halo up strait." Bella giggled. God I love that sound. "Yeah, angel my butt." Esme said with a smile and a giggle. "So, can I meet the family?" she asked and we laughed. "Sure come on." Esme said as she walked out of my room and Bella went translucent again to where no one could see her….'sept me of course. I still don't get why I am the only one who can see her and the rest of them can't. We got to the Family room and Esme called every one in there and they came as she asked them. "What's up?" Rosalie asked. "Well I want you to meet someone from my past and this is going to freak you out a little." Esme warned them. "Ok?" Emmett dragged out but it was said as more of a question then a statement. All of a sudden you heard the piano start to play and Alice kept starring at it and she looked freaked out. Rosalie was doing the same. "It probably has one of those automatic playing things where it doesn't need any contact from someone." She stuttered. "Nope actually those weren't around in the 1800's and no one has been able to actually physically touch that piano." I said. "Rose why don't you believe in ghosts?" Emmett asked his wife. "Because why would I?" Rose asked and stated at the same time. "Well there is a possibility that they do exist Rose!" Emmett stated. "So do you want to meet her." Esme asked. "How can you be sure it's a girl Esme?" Carlisle asked. "Because I know her… personally." Esme replied. There was a chorus of "Yeah's" and "Sure's" though the room. Next thing we saw was a bright white light filling the room and it blinded us momentarily. Then you saw Bella and she was….

Cliff Hanger. Sorry people but I have to make it a cliff hanger. Sorry for not updating sooner but I have been really busy. Hope you like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. Next thing I am going to do is repost my Chat Room fan fiction because many people liked it and it was hilarious. So I'll post that and you please read it and tell me what you think. By the way I changed my name from Insane-Southerner-16 to Southern AnnaBelle. So I think that is it…. I just want to thank the 91 people who added my stories to there Favorite Stories list.

Adios

-Southern AnnaBelle


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

I know I hate these things too, but I need to put one up. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added me and my stories to their favorites. Right now I am getting ready to go back to school and I'm also helping someone write a story but they don't want to release it till it is done. I am also going to be writing a few stories with my childhood friend whom I grew up with Caitibug95. It will be a few crossover stories but we are going to do a Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover. We're also doing a Twilight NCIS Crossover. I also want to say that I am deleting a few of my stories cause noone seems interested in them. That's about it and sorry for it being an authors note…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME…KILLING IS BAD KILLING IS NAUGHTY! I'm working on updates too by the way.

Luv Y'all,

Southern AnnaBelle a.k.a Anna


End file.
